powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Morphers
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| The Power Rangers use their Morphers to change into their costumed forms, initiating an instantaneous transformation or metamorphosis. A Morpher gives a Ranger access to their costume along with enhanced strength, speed and durability to fight monsters. Rita Repulsa gave Tommy his in Green with Evil Part 1, while the original team got theirs from Zordon in Day of the Dumpster. The Power Morphers were given to the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers by Zordon. They each contained a Power Coin (purportedly created by Ninjor) embossed with an image of each Ranger’s dinosaur/other prehistoric beast. The Power Morphers resembled metallic belt buckles and were worn as such by the Rangers in their morphed form. In their day-to-day lives the teens’ generally wore them discretely on the backs of their belts or carried them separately to avoid suspicion. The Morphers themselves were created by Zordon in order to access the power of the coins. After receiving the Ninja Coins from Ninjor He created new ones for the rangers based on the same design as Zordon's. The ultimate fate of most of the Power Morphers and Power Coins is unclear. The Dino Coins evidently remained intact, despite being ruined in battle against Rito Revolto, whilst the Ninja Coins were turned to dust. The original Mighty Morphin Rangers’ suits, complete with morphers and coins, were later put on display in the Power Chamber, but these may have been facsimiles. In either case, former Mighty Morphin Rangers were shown to have access to their powers on at least 3 occasions afterwards. Alternative to the Power Morphers, the Super Mega Rangers used Legendary Ranger Keys provided by Gosei to assume the corresponding Ranger forms as a Legendary Ranger Mode. Green/White Ranger's Gold Morpher When Tommy became the Green Ranger he used a gold-colored variant of the Power Morpher with his Dragon Coin which was created by Rita. After Tommy passed his power coin to Jason, the latter's silver morpher would temporarily change to gold whenever he donned the Green Ranger's equipment. Later, as the White Ranger, he used the same design and color Morpher with the Tiger Coin and subsequently the same color and design created by Ninjor for use with the Ninja Falcon Coin. Regardless, the Morpher used by the White Ranger only appeared while Tommy morphed, due to the footage originating from a different series, the White Ranger did not visibly wear his Morpher on his belt. The White Ranger Morpher is the same one used from Tommy's time as the Green Ranger, as only the Green Ranger power coin dissolved after Lord Zedd drained it using the Green Crystal not the morpher itself. After Tommy's clone was created using a lock of Tommy's hair, he was given a new Dragon Power Coin and morpher created by the Wizard of Deception . Master Morpher :Main article: Master Morpher By the time of his kidnapping in Dimensions in Danger, Tommy had gained a new Power Morpher containing his Mighty Morphin', Zeo, and Dino Thunder powers. Morphing Sequence With a call of “It’s Morphin' Time!” the Rangers would hold their morphers out in front of them and push a red switch located on the right side of the devices, then call the name of their respective dinosaurs in the following order: Morphing Calls Season One Pilot Episode *'"Pterodactyl!"' - Kimberly *'"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"' - Trini *'"Mastodon!"' - Zack *'"Triceratops!"' - Billy *'"Tyrannosaurus!"' - Jason Season One *'"Dragonzord!"' - Tommy (Green Ranger) *'"Mastodon!"' - Zack *'"Pterodactyl!"' - Kimberly *'"Triceratops!"' - Billy *'"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"' - Trini *'"Tyrannosaurus!"' - Jason Season Two *'"Tigerzord!"' - Tommy (White Ranger) *'"Dragonzord!"' - Tommy/Tom (Green Ranger) *'"Mastodon!"' - Zack/Adam *'"Pterodactyl!"' - Kimberly *'"Triceratops!"' - Billy/Billy Cranston (clone) *'"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"' - Trini/Aisha *'"Tyrannosaurus!"' - Jason/Rocky Season Three With the advent of their new Ninja powers, the Rangers received a new set of Power Coins from Ninjor based on the Ninja Animals. They adopted a new morphing call: *'"White Ranger Power!"' - Tommy *'"Black Ranger Power!"' - Adam *'"Pink Ranger Power!"' - Kimberly/Kat *'"Blue Ranger Power!"' - Billy *'"Yellow Ranger Power!"' - Aisha *'"Red Ranger Power!"' – Rocky Legacy Wars - Street Fighter Showdown Live Action *'"Dragonzord!"' - Tommy (Green Ranger) *'"Crimson Hawk!"' - Ryu (Ryu Ranger) *'"Blazing Phoenix!"' - Chun-Li (Chun-Li Ranger) Movie In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, the morphers are used by the Power Rangers once again. There were significant design changes made to the devices, however. The "Power Rangers" text that borders the coin is removed, They were all silver plated and the black lightning bolt designs on the edge of the morpher and buckles are recolored to match the Rangers' colors. While morphing, the devices were never shown opening, so whether or not they can is unknown; however it's clear that opening the morpher in this continuity isn't required in order to morph. *'"Pterodactyl!"' - Kimberly Ann Hart (1995 movie) *'"Triceratops!"' - Billy Cranston (1995 movie) *'"Tyrannosaurus!"' - Rocky DeSantos (movie) *'"Mastodon!"' - Adam Park (movie) *'"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"' - Aisha Campbell (movie) *'"White Tiger!"' - Tommy Oliver (movie) Alien Rangers The Alien Rangers appeared to transform without morphers, simply crossing their arms over their chests and speaking their morphing call. They were seen with their own version of Power Coins, which were used in summoning the Battle Borgs, but it is unknown if they were connected to the Aquitians' morphing abilities or not. White Ranger Delphine was also known to proclaim “It’s morphing time!” When morphing as a group, the Alien Rangers would call “Rangers of Aquitar, full power!” Morphing individually, the Aquitian Rangers spoke their calls in this order: *'"White Aquitar Ranger Power!"' - Delphine *'"Black Aquitar Ranger Power!"' - Corcus *'"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power!"' - Cestro *'"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!"' - Tideus *'"Red Aquitar Ranger Power!"' - Aurico Jason's Morph For Jason Lee Scott, his was the classic morph and a somewhat variation of the Season Three morph motions: He pulls out his Morpher, He does a full wide-counter clockwise arm gesture, and proclaims, "It's MORPHIN' Time!", as he thrusts the Morpher forth with both hands braced behind it. Jason_Morphing.jpg|Jason Morphing Morph_2_mmppr.jpg|Red Ranger's Metamorphosis Mmpr-red.png|Red Ranger Costume Formed Adam's new morph For Adam's new sequence, as seen in Season Three, his first return and in Once a Ranger he held the morpher against his chest, pointing the coin to the sky, proclaiming, "It's Morphin' Time!", then arcs the morpher and his other hand over his head in a circle, then brings it forward upside down, and rotates it so it's right side up and his hands are braced behind it. (Although in the In Space return, he did it in slow motion) However, he does not use his morph call "Mastodon!" Comic Book An evil Tommy Oliver fused his Green Ranger powers with that of the White Tiger Power Coin, creating the Black Dragon Power Coin. *'"Black Dragon!"' - Lord Drakkon 2017 Movie The morphers exist in this continuity, but are not used to morph. Instead, after bonding with a Power Coin, the rangers' armor materializes on the selective ranger. While Billy did summon his armor by himself, the main way to morph was for the five to step onto a platform in the middle of the Command Center. Despite all of this, the morphers appear on the rangers' suits, housing the Power Coins. In addition, each ranger must be open to one another, otherwise the morph won't work. Legacy Power Morpher In 2013, Bandai America released a redesigned Power Morpher exclusively for sale through Toys R' Us. This particular model of Power Morpher was composed of plastic and die cast metal, came with a belt buckle holster, and the five original power coins: Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber-Toothed Tiger, and Tyrannosaurus. When the morpher's power switch is set to 'on', the device sounds with the Communicator sound, heard from MMPR through Turbo. When the button is pressed, the morpher plays a sound similar to the lightning bolt that strikes before the rangers morph in Seasons 1 through 3. When the button is released, it emits a sound similar to the end of the morph in seasons 1 and 2, where the Red Ranger is wrapped in the helmet. If the button is held down, an instrumental version of Go Go Power Rangers is played, looping until the button is released. In June of 2013, Bandai announced the release of a gold-plated Green Ranger's Power Morpher, available for purchase at SanDiego Comic Con and later at Toy's R Us. The morpher included the Dragonzord and Tigerzord coins. A Green Ranger action figure will also be available, packaged with a dino tribe Power Coin. In July of 2014, Bandai unveiled yet another new Legacy Morpher, this time patterned after the White Ranger's Power Morpher from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie. In the Spring of 2017, Bandai released the 5 die-cast Power Coins from the original Legacy Morpher in a set without the Legacy Morpher itself. While the Coin molds are identical to the original release and can be used in any Legacy Morpher, the coins are now painted a more vibrant yellow-gold color compared to the coins included with the original Legacy Morpher. Alpha 5's Morpher A Power Morpher with Alpha 5's image on the Power Coin has been confirmed to be in production. It was first built by a professional propmaker named Todd Wallace.http://decadeprops.wix.com/decadeprops The prototype for it was even sold on Ebay. Gallery TommyMorph.gif BlackMorph.gif MMPR Pink Morph.gif BillyMorph.jpg YellowMorph.gif RedMorph.gif Adam's Return (Once A Ranger) Proo e21 morph01.gif Comic Book Power-Rangers-Shattered-Grid-8.jpg Notes *The Power Morphers were initially known as "Transmorphers" in the original pilot. This name would be reused for the morphers used by the Galaxy Rangers in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. *The Morphers and Power Coins used on the shows were actual Dino Buckler toys from Bandai Japan. This is evident in certain closeups of the Power Coins, where the notches used to connect the coin to the morpher can sometimes be seen. *In the movie Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, a Legacy Morpher prop (with the "Power Rangers" decals replaced with "Zyuranger Kyoryusentai" ones) was used for the scene where Yamato Tribe Prince Geki transforms into the Red TyrannoRanger. This mirrors the use of actual Zyuranger toys in the original Power Rangers series. *The original Power Morpher toy was not show accurate, as the incorrectly applied stickers resulted in the button being on top of the morpher (in contrast to the show, where the button is on the bottom). The stickers also sported the phrase "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" instead of simply "Power Rangers" like in the actual show, while the Z sticker on the back of the morpher was omitted entirely. The toy also did not come with the belt holster seen in Zyuranger and Power Rangers, rendering the entire belt buckle disguise aspect moot. **Strangely, the Morpher props and repurposed Zyuranger toys used in the show initially lacked the spiked black decals encircling the center, while keeping the depressions for them. *The morphing call "It's Morphin' Time!" in the japanese dub was translated as See Also *Power Coins *Master Morpher References Category:Morpher Category:MMPR saga morphers Category:Arsenal (Mighty Morphin 1) Category:Arsenal (Mighty Morphin 2) Category:Arsenal (Mighty Morphin 3)